It All Starts Somewhere
by cantstayaway
Summary: This story is COMPLETELY Lucaya! It's starts at 8th grade and will eventually center around 11th grade. I suck at summaries sorry!
1. Chapter 1

It had all started in 8th grade when the yearbooks had come out. The yearbook committee came had interrupted Mr. Matthews' speech on World War II with the stack of deliveries. They started by calling out names one by one and handing them their yearbooks. It was pretty quiet as the students were excited to flip through the books. But then the whispers had started. Maya looked around the classroom curious as to what was going on but the whispers were overlapping and slurring together.

"Oh God!" The words practically tumbled out of Riley's mouth and landed on Maya's desk. Maya's head snapped in her best friend's direction. She noticed that Riley's chocolate eyes were wide as she stared at the flimsy photo paper that filled the yearbook.

"What the hell?" Another shocked mumble came only this time from the sandy blonde cowboy that had practically taken permanent residence behind the blonde.

"This is too good. I guess I finally have my answer to the nicknames." Zay who had quickly become part of the group muttered from behind Lucas.

"Wow." Maya's head whipped around to Farkle who for the first time since she met him was speechless.

"Okay what the hell is going on?!" Maya spoke up interrupting the whispers that surrounded them all.

"Ms. Hart please watch your language or you'll be spending the last day of school in detention." Corey said from his desk as he flipped through a magazine. It was the last day of school and he had long given up on trying to teach the students for the day.

"This is what everyone's talking about." Riley finally answered the blonde by flipping the yearbook around to reveal a giant picture in the yearbook of Lucas and Maya. Maya was wearing dark blue and teal plaid long sleeve button up over a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts and black combat boots. Lucas wore his football jersey with large blue numbers '18' and ripped blue jeans with white converse sneakers. Maya was leaned up against her locker leaning forward as clearly laughing at something Lucas was saying, her hand was rested on his chest, Lucas was leaning over her with a large smile across his face as well. The giant letters 'THE CUTEST COUPLE' danced above their heads.

"WHAT?!" Maya screamed before whipping her head back towards Lucas who was still staring at the yearbook.

"Did you do this?!" Maya accused Lucas as she shoved a finger into his chest.

"Me? This is the first I've heard of this."

"Who would think WE'RE a couple?" Maya mumbled looking back down at the picture in shock.

Riley, Farkle, and Zay all shared knowing smiles with each other. It had taken nearly the entire year for Riley to realize that she and Lucas were nothing but friends. She realization hadn't been an easy one it had happened one day when she walked into the school library to find Lucas and Maya on the floor in the second floor stacks with books spread around them. Lucas was detailing to Maya what had happened back in Texas to get him expelled. Riley realized that she had painted an unrealistic picture of Lucas; in her mind he was Prince Charming. He rode on white horses and delivered horses. He was not the boy that got in fights or ditched 7th period to go get ice cream across town. Riley realized that she was in love with Prince Charming not... Lucas, who had been expelled from his school in Texas. Since that day she had realized that Lucas was not the guy for her and she had actually started to think Lucas and Maya would make the cutest couple in the world.

It had all started in 9th grade when Maya had received a D in Math Class. Mr. Jones walked up and down the rows of desks passing back the Math tests that they had taken the week before. Maya froze as she looked down at her test. Since starting high school Maya had been putting in more effort into her schoolwork. She had actually gone from a D/F student to a A/B student. But math had proved to be her kryptonite.

"How'd you do, Maya?" Her over the top bubbly best friend question, unintentionally flashing her A to Maya.

"Uhh... I got a 72." Maya lied faking a smile and flipping over math test to cover 61.

Maya had stood by her locker at class trying to switch out her books before the bell rang when she accidently tipped her backpack too far dumping all of her things onto the cold tile floor. "Shit." She mumbled underneath her breath as she crouched down and began to gather everything. When suddenly another pair of hands grasped at her things gathering them as well.

Lucas grabbed the math test examining the grade. "Maya what is this?"

Maya grabbed the test from Lucas shoving it into the depths of her locker. "It's nothing, Huckleberry."

Lucas leaned against the lockers next to Maya. "You told Riley you got a 72 not a 61."

"I lied, Cowboy, in case you forgot I don't exactly have a moral compass like some people." Maya grabbed her last of her things and then shut her locker. "I suck at math but I'm still hot, I'll live." Maya swiped at her hair tossing it over her shoulder.

Maya had been lying on her stomach on her bed wearing a large t-shirt that just so happened to be Lucas's he had left it at her house after one of their many sleepovers that had occurred since 7th grade. Her sketchbook laid wide open in front of her and her tiny hands swiped randomly over textured paper. She heard a tap on her bedroom window. She hopped off the bed landing graciously on her feet; she tossed the window open ignoring the fresh cold breeze that rushed in.

"Ranger Rick?" Maya stepped back allowing him to enter the small bedroom. "What are you doing here?" Maya fixed her shirt a little because it was hanging precariously off of one shoulder. Thankfully she had put soffies on after her shower as opposed to her usual pajamas, which consisted of a large t-shirt and her underwear.

"WE are studying! You need to pass the next math test." Lucas sat down on her bed his eyes glancing over at the sketchbook that had the New York skyline, before he looked back at the math book that was underneath her sketchbook. Maya sat down beside Lucas and tossed her sketchbook onto the floor. And then laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. Ignoring that her shirt had ridden up a little.

"By the way I've been looking for that shirt." Lucas said while flipping through the math book. "Okay start with Problem set 5."

"Don't plan on gettin' it back cause it's one of my favorite sleep shirts." Maya rolled onto her stomach and began to write down equations.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

Maya shoved Lucas, "Get your mind out of the gutter." She passed the notebook back to Lucas.

 **This is the prequel to my actual series. The next episode will be the rest of 9th grade then there will be a short 10th grade update and the main story will focus about Junior year of high school. There will be some teenage drinking, cussing, sex, and other drama.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started in 9th grade when Maya had slowly woke up to her blaring cell phone. She rolled onto her side to grab her phone but instead came in contact with a solid chest. She slowly blinked open her eyes and noticed the passed out dirty blonde.

Last night Maya had woken up to someone tapping on her window… That someone being the same dirty blonde sound asleep next to her. He rattled off some excuse about being so bored at Farkle's house that he had made up an excuse to go home but halfway home he realized it was 2am and he had no key. So he instead chose to crash with Maya.

Maya reached over Lucas grabbing her cell phone hitting the answer button. "What's up, Riles?" Maya rest her head on her arm which was on Lucas's chest as she was basically draped over him since her phone was still plugged into the charger.

"SHHH!" Lucas cooed pressing a finger to Maya's lips. Maya swatted him in the chest.

"Sorry Riles. I can't make it for breakfast, my mom worked a graveyard shift again and I promised her I would stay home to help her clean the house." Maya lied as she bit down on her lip. She ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah sure thing I'll text you later." Maya hit the end button on her phone and fell back onto her pillow.

"Why's Riley calling you at 7am?" Lucas grumbled his face was still half buried under a pillow and the other half buried under his arm.

"Because I was supposed to go to her house for breakfast but then I had an unexpected visitor from a cowboy." Maya shoved Lucas's shoulder as she placed an arm over her eyes.

"It's too early." Lucas flipped to his stomach cover his head with a pillow.

"So shut up and go back to bed." Maya responded as she buried her face back into a pillow.

The next time Maya opened her eyes she rolled over to find that the bed was completely empty. She was confused because three hours ago when she had fallen asleep for the second time Lucas had been snuggled up to her snoring in her ear. But now that side of the bed had been completely abandoned. She sat up in her bed pulling his t-shirt down further and gathered her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Hey." Lucas said from the doorway handing a coffee and muffin to Maya before placing his own coffee on the coffee table next to Maya's bed. He then flopped down on her bed.

"Hey!" She scolded Lucas as she struggled to keep the coffee cup steady and prevent it from spilling, "You went to get coffee?"

"Yeah. I woke up like thirty minutes ago and I searched your kitchen for something to eat but then I just decided to go down the street and buy it." Lucas explained running his hand over his face. "I'm so tired."

"That's because you showed up at 2am and then rambled for the next three hours." Lucas moved his head so it was resting in Maya's lap. Without thinking about it for another minute she buried her hand into his hair playing with it.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly looking back at her and smiling.

…..

It had all started in 10th grade when Maya and Lucas had been sitting in the grass in a park in the city. Lucas had his math book spread open to last night's homework while Maya lay on her stomach sketching wildly. It was Saturday morning and Maya's mom had been working a double shift again at Topanga's while Lucas's mom was a nurse who had got stuck with the Saturday shift. The sun was high in the sky but it was rather cool with the soft breeze blowing through the trees.

Lucas sighed tossing the math book aside and flopping down on his back next to Maya she looked over at him. Lucas rolled onto his side, "What are you drawing?" he said quietly before looking at the open sketchbook. He gasped as he stared at the picture. It was a drawing of him. He was leaning on his elbows, propping himself up as he studied the math problems, he had never seen a photo so beautiful.

Maya snapped the book closed. "I know it's not that good...I-I I've been trying to experiment with different things."

Lucas shook his head pulling the book from her and flipping it open and staring at the sketch. "Maya... I mean I knew you were talented but this is above and beyond. This is the most beautiful picture I've ever seen, Maya."

Maya felt a blush creep up her cheeks she had a hard time taking compliments and an even harder time taking compliments from Lucas. "Geez, Ranger Rick no need to get all sappy on me." She snatched the book back from him.

Lucas chuckled, "Way to ruin a good moment, Shortstack." He gently nudged her shoulder.

Maya sat up with crossed legs. She looked at him and bit her lip. Lucas looked at her hesitating for a minute before placing a hand on the back of her neck and gently pulling her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers. Maya gently placed her hands on his cheeks deepening the kiss.

Lucas finally pulled away looking at Maya. "Should I hav—" Maya interrupted Lucas by smashing her lips against his.

Lucas pulled away from Maya and smiled at her kissing her forehead. Maya rested her head on his shoulder. She finally did it she finally got Ranger Rick. He chose her and she never thought she had a chance to feel that way. She never thought she would be the chosen one.


End file.
